Monsters
by Anna Wolfe
Summary: There are many monsters in young Dean Winchester’s life.


Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing from Supernatural. This was written just for fun.  
A big 'Thank you' goes to my beta whom I would lost without.  
'Dean',_ 'John'_  
Please R and R (read and review).

There are many monsters in young Dean Winchester's life. Since his mother was taken away by the fire four years ago, they were constant. The supernatural beings his dad hunted were everywhere; he didn't always see them – his dad still wouldn't let Dean go hunting with him. However, that didn't stop him from listening at his dad's mumbling as he hurriedly wrote down notes and talked to other hunters over the phone. Even at the tender age of eight, Dean already knew some of the basics of certain supernatural beings. Though he knew that what stood before him was the worst monster of all. It had slipped past him, and while another kept him at bay, it snatched up Sam. The little boy was scared, calling out for the only two people in his world. It tore Dean's heart that he couldn't go to his Sammy. He hated these monsters. They wanted to take his family away.

_"Mr. Winchester, you need to calm down; this isn't helping the situation." The social worker, Mrs. Spencer, told John who looked at her like she was crazy._

_"You want to take my boys away and you're telling me to calm down?"_

_Even as he said these words, he took in the scene before him. There were two men on either side of him. They were currently trying to keep John separated from his sons by physically holding him. There were two other people in the hallway as well; the man was knelt down, holding on to Dean while the woman held Sammy in her arms. They were on opposite sides of the hallway holding the two young boys away from each other. Sam and Dean were both squirming around with Sam yelling out "Dean" and "Daddy" in the most pitiful voice he could muster. Only two thoughts ran through John's mind at that moment. The first was 'Can't they see that keeping the boys apart was only making it worse?' Followed closely by, 'They'll get my boys over my dead body.'_

Suddenly Dean went still, like all the fight had left him; he was hoping to fool the man. The boy received his wish as the man loosened his hold. Then, just like that, Dean was free and was across the hallway. Rearing back, he kicked the woman holding Sam as hard as he could in the shin; naturally, she reached down to rub the wounded area. As she did, her grip loosened enough for Dean to grab his little brother. When Sam realized where he was, his legs went around Dean's waist and his hand into his brother's hair. No matter how hard he tried, the older boy couldn't break the four year old of his hair playing habit. Every chance he had, especially at night, the boy's hand was in Dean's hair, small fingers gently playing with the thin strands. Dean let the action go without comment this time as it seemed to calm the little boy. Still holding Sammy, he had to smile. His dad was gonna be so proud of him for getting Sam away from the monster.

'_That's my boy.' John thought as he watched Dean seize Sam away from the woman. He felt a little sorry for the kick she had received, but desperate times called for desperate measures. From day one, he taught Dean that besides family and Pastor Jim, no one else could be trusted. If these people took his boys away, no one could protect them; Dean and Sam had to be protected at all costs. The monster that killed his Mary was not getting her sons as well; not while there was still breath in his body. Pulling himself away from his thoughts, he returned his attention to the woman in front of him._

_"What right do you have to just take my boys?" John demanded, his voice deep with his infamous temper that threatened to unleash itself. However, he realized that this wasn't the time or place for the outburst he craved. So, he began to mentally count to ten, and when that didn't work, to 100. This was a tactic Mary had taught him. He was pulled from his counting by Mrs. Spencer._

_"Sir, can you explain why Samuel has a broken arm and why Dean has a black eye?" Mrs. Spencer asked, while giving John a look which clearly said that she wouldn't believe anything he told her. She had already made up her mind about what kind of father he was._

_The story he had told the ER doctor was in fact the truth. The Winchester men had been at a local playground, enjoying the beautiful spring day. Sammy, the climber of the family, had been playing on the monkey bars while his big brother attentively watching him from the ground. Then suddenly, the little boy's hands slipped from the bar, causing him to fall on his arm, successfully breaking it. This in and of itself wouldn't raise any flags because little kids get hurt on playgrounds every day. However, when Dr. Williams was examining Sam, he also noticed Dean's own black eye. It was here that social services were called. They hadn't even let him explain._

_"Whatever I tell you, you're not going to believe.' John said. The social worker glared at him. "How can I get my boys back?"_

_"Dr. Williams has to examine them. If, and only if, he doesn't finding anything more medically wrong, abuse wise, then you may take them home. Yet, if abuse is found, then we will remove them from your custody._

Dean's dad told him that he had to go with Dr. Williams but that didn't mean he liked it. When the doctor went to check the littlest Winchester, Sammy was sleepy from the long day and didn't want to cooperate. Seeing that Dr. Williams was becoming upset, Dean reluctantly let Sam play with his hair again; this calmed the boy enough to be checked. Next, it was Dean's turn. Dr. Williams asked him how he got his black eye. Proudly, his head held high with his widest smile on his face, Dean told the doctor how earlier that day in the park, some big kid pushed Sammy down and made him cry. Being a big brother, he just couldn't let that boy get away with this so a punch was thrown. Not a wimpy little kid punch, but one thrown the way his dad had taught him. Then, the kid punched him back. The doctor looked thoughtful, and then he asked how Sammy broke his arm. Without any pride in his voice at all, his head hung, his eyes locked onto the floor as he chewed in his bottom lip in shame, Dean told how he wanted to take Sammy to their dad and leave but the little one begged to be allowed to play on the monkey bars one last time. Unable to deny his baby brother anything, he let the boy go. While playing, Sammy fell and hurt his arm. After that, a silly question came. Dr. Williams asked if our dad had ever hit them. Of course not! Why would Dad hurt them? The doctor continued to look him over for a few more minutes and then left.

_John had to fight the urge to smile when Dr. Williams came out of the examine room, reporting that besides the black eye and broken arm, the two boys had no other bruises, contusions, or any other damage. He also stated both Dean and Sam seemed to be well fed. Plus in looking over the available medical records, he could find no indication of past broken bones or unexplained bruises. Finding no evidence of abuse, he had no choice but to release the kids back into John's custody. Mrs. Spencer looked shocked; she had been so sure that there would be some sort of proof to support her theory. Without the doctor's report of abuse, she couldn't legally take the children away. Sighing, she acknowledged that she had lost this round._

_"Mr. Winchester, you may take your boys and go. However know this, if we get one more report on you we will take Sam and Dean."_

_John didn't even reply as he went to collect his sons. The only sound he did make was a snort at her idle threat. He knew that he would never see this ridiculous woman ever again. He may have done a lot of things in his life that he wasn't proud of but he would never, ever abuse his kids. He may not show it often but his boys were the most important things in his life._

Walking away right beside his dad, who held Sammy in his arms, Dean had to fight the urge to turn around and stuck his tongue out at the monsters. Dean promised himself as well as his family that no monster would ever take his Sammy from him. Ever.


End file.
